


When the Bass Drops

by AllegedFangirl (Maria2000)



Category: Original Work
Genre: EDM - Freeform, Music, NaNoWriMo, Novelist, Other, dubstep - Freeform, noveling, novels, writing buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria2000/pseuds/AllegedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Bass Drops

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first year doing National Novel Writing Month!!! *Squeal* :D  
> I was looking for a writing buddy, just someone to talk about nanowrimo and writing with. Ok......without further adue  
> Check it out at: http://nanowrimo.org/  
> My nanowrimo profile is at: http://nanowrimo.org/participants/maria2000/novels

When the bass drops

My hears skips a beat

Leaving me Breathless

At the mercy of music

I can escape from this world

And enter another universe

Where life is plugged into an amp

And words are communicated through beats

Some say that music is a universal language

But music is my only language

My mind speaks in notes

My heart beats to the bass drum

Headphones and head bobs

The stomach butterflies when a lyric speaks to me

I live for the electric energy

And Mutual understanding

Between musician and listener

The connection made between the music and artists

I live for the way I gasp for air

When I belt out the lyrics 

To my favorite song


End file.
